Tudo o que posso fazer
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Sasha está gripada, e Sísifo vai visitá-la, preocupado com sua saúde. História escrita para Semana Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Tudo o que posso fazer**

* * *

_ Notas: História escrita para Semana Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. _

* * *

Quando o servo de Sísifo retornou da sala do mestre com a resposta para o seu pedido, o cavaleiro já estava impaciente.

"E então? Quais foram as respostas do mestre e do El Cid?", perguntou, assim que o viu.

"Os dois aceitaram, Sísifo-sama."

"Ah, que bom. Você trabalhou bem, Antonis. Obrigado. Cuide da casa de Sagitário até que eu retorne."

"Sim, senhor!"

Enfim, estava livre para ir aonde quiser. Não era que Sísifo quisesse se livrar do trabalho de vigília. Ele só desejava fazer melhor aquilo que se propôs quando vestiu a armadura pela primeira vez. Subiu a escadaria até a casa de Capricórnio, onde El Cid montava guarda. Parou ao lado do amigo, sorrindo.

"Desculpe ter feito um pedido tão egoísta para você, El Cid."

"Eu não podia esperar menos de você, Sísifo. Sabe que só faço isso porque te respeito."

"Bem, irmãos mais novos devem obedecer aos mais velhos, certo?", respondeu, rindo. "Mas você sabe que pode contar comigo, ok?"

"Ah."

El Cid até morreria por ele, se fosse necessário. Sísifo não sabia bem quando foi que aquele respeito todo se iniciara, nem o que o amigo vira de tão perfeito nele. Contudo, acabara adotando-o como uma espécie de irmão caçula e não se importava de fazer o papel de irmão mais velho. Afinal, sentia-se irmão de todos os cavaleiros de ouro, por ser o mais velho.

Mas, sempre que sua preocupação era demasiada, acabava sendo aquele que pedia. El Cid aceitara trocar de lugar com ele na vigília, e o mestre dera-lhe permissão para visitar Athena. Sísifo precisava vê-la, o mais depressa possível. Ela ainda era uma criança, por isso necessitava de cuidados especiais. Subiu as casas apressadamente, incomodando Degel e Albafica.

Quando chegou ao templo de Athena, solicitou uma visita a ela. Logo uma serva retornou, autorizando a sua passagem. Sísifo foi até o corredor e parou em frente à porta. Ajoelhou-se.

"Athena-sama. Sou eu, Sísifo de Sagitário. Eu vim saber sobre a sua condição. Como se sente?"

"Sísifo? Eu estou bem. Por que não entra?"

"Ah... Com licença, minha deusa."

Era uma porta relativamente pesada. Sísifo encontrou Sasha sentada na cama, com os cabelos meio desarrumados. Sentiu-se mal. Ela devia estar dormindo, não atendendo cavaleiros exageradamente preocupados como ele.

"Ah. Athena-sama, perdoe-me... Eu só vim certificar-me de que estava tudo bem. Não queria interromper o seu descanso. Ainda está com febre? Sente dor?"

"Ainda estou com um pouco de febre, Sísifo, mas não se preocupe. É só um resfriado, sabe? Já tive muitos."

Pensar que ela já tinha ficado doente em outras ocasiões só o deixava ainda mais apreensivo. Mesmo sendo um simples resfriado, não podiam se descuidar com a saúde dela. Afinal, era a deusa Athena.

"Sei que pareço exagerado... Mas a saúde da senhorita é muito importante para nós. Então, por favor, cuide-se bem. Se precisar de algo, por favor, não hesite pedir."

"Sim. Obrigada por se preocupar comigo, Sísifo."

"Agora, com a sua licença..."

Ele se levantou e virou para sair. Não pretendia voltar para a casa de Sagitário tão cedo, pois queria esperar até que a febre dela diminuísse. Contudo, melhor seria se ele ficasse no corredor, para não atrapalhar o descanso de sua deusa.

"Sísifo."

"Sim?"

"Será que poderia ficar mais um pouco?"

"Eu não me importo, mas... Eu não desejo atrapalhar o seu descanso, Athena-sama."

"Não vai atrapalhar."

"Bem, então..."

Ele fechou a porta e voltou a ajoelhar-se no chão. Sasha disse, sorrindo:

"Vai se cansar ficando assim por muito tempo. Fique à vontade, Sísifo. Por não que não se senta?"

"Ah. Sim."

Não estava à vontade. Não havia como ficar à vontade no quarto da própria deusa Athena, com ela gripada e com febre. Sísifo só ficava pensando num jeito de expulsar todos os malvados vírus que tinham se apossado de sua protegida. Até se perguntava como é que aqueles horríveis inimigos tinham dado um jeito de atravessar as Doze Casas. Eles definitivamente deviam ter um sistema de defesa para a saúde de Sasha também.

O único lugar que havia para sentar-se era uma cadeira ao lado da cama. Havia também uma poltrona bem acolchoada, mas Sísifo não se viu no direito de usá-la. Em relação a Athena, ele não era diferente de um servo: tinha de ser o mais humilde possível. Infelizmente não havia nenhuma cadeira longe dela, e afastar a única que havia no quarto podia deixá-la chateada. Por isso, sentou-se ao lado dela, sem jeito.

"Desculpe. Sei que estou sendo egoísta."

"Ah... Eu entendo... Mas se isso a fizer se sentir melhor..."

"Obrigada, Sísifo!"

"Ah..."

Ele não sabia bem o que fazer. Não era bem a hora de Sasha conversar, mas de descansar. Como não existia um remédio eficaz para a gripe, a única coisa que eles podiam fazer era esperar pela recuperação dela. Ficar ali a impediria de dormir.

"Quando eu ficava doente, mesmo não tendo dinheiro para comprar remédio ou ir ao médico, todo mundo do orfanato cuidava de mim. Tenma até ia até a floresta pegar lenha de madrugada só para me manter aquecida de noite..."

Ouvir sobre a vida anterior à do Santuário era agradável e doloroso ao mesmo tempo. Sísifo gostava de saber como era a vida de Sasha no orfanato, sem nunca tirar da mente o fato de que fora ele que a arrancara daquele lugar. Sempre que a ouvia sobre aquele passado, sentia o carinho que ela nutria pelas crianças do orfanato e não podia evitar um sorriso. Talvez, por isso, ela não percebia o quanto aquilo o machucava. Melhor.

"O Alone costumava fazer desenhos para me agradar, e as crianças menores se esforçavam para não fazer barulho. E toda vez que eu saía da cama, o Tenma me dava uma bronca. Ele passava a noite acordado e não saía do meu lado... Eu sei que não faz nem um ano que estou aqui, mas tenho a impressão de que faz muito tempo... Tenho saudades daqueles dias. Sísifo, você sempre viveu aqui no Santuário?"

"Sim... Acontece que eu descendo de uma família de servos do Santuário. Normalmente, os homens da família foram cavaleiros ou soldados. As mulheres eram servas. Meu pai era um cavaleiro de prata do Santuário, e minha mãe foi serva dele. Eu lembro muito pouco deles. Isso não quer dizer que não tínhamos um ambiente aconchegante. Vivíamos numa das casas próximas à área de treino dos cavaleiros. Antes de eu ter idade suficiente para treinar, passava o dia com minha mãe. Ela me fazia sentar em seu colo e contava sobre as histórias de antigos cavaleiros... eu ficava fascinado! É um começo muito comum, não é? Todos os meninos sonham em ser cavaleiros por aqui."

"É comum, mas é importante para você", disse ela, sorrindo.

"É verdade", concordou ele. "Eu penso que não é algo que queremos, nem devemos esquecer, Athena-sama. Nossas vidas são curtas, então precisamos valorizar cada minuto. A senhorita faz isso todos os dias."

Sasha parecia envergonhada com o elogio. Resolveu mudar de assunto.

"Sísifo, me conta uma história?"

"Uma história?"

"É. Você viajou bastante em suas missões. Por que não me conta algo que viu?"

"Athena-sama, eu temo impedir o seu descanso conversando deste jeito..."

"Mas eu estou descansando... As servas não querem que eu saia da cama, e isto é tão chato... Não estou com sono, então não tenho o que fazer. Por favor, Sísifo."

"Entendi... Está bem. Vejamos o que pode ser interessante..."

Depois de vasculhar a mente, selecionou uma que nunca saía de sua mente.

"Ah, sim. Aquela missão foi muito impressionante... Athena-sama, isso aconteceu há dois anos. Eu recebi a missão de punir um desertor."

O rosto de Sasha não escondeu o horror diante da missão. Para ela, era inconcebível um desertor ser morto sem nem receber um julgamento justo ou uma chance de recomeçar a vida. Sísifo concordava com ela, mas já tinha tido de realizar missões de execução.

"Eu também não gosto disso, minha deusa. Insisti ao mestre que o deixasse em paz, mas ele recusou, pois ele era mais um daqueles candidatos a soldados que vinham para receber os benefícios do Santuário e depois fugia, carregando um dinheiro extra. Bem, eu acabei indicado para a missão apenas porque estava por perto, realizando outro trabalho. Senão, um cavaleiro de bronze teria resolvido tudo facilmente. Mas então... Eu fui até uma pequena aldeia e lá o encontrei. Realmente, foi muito fácil localizá-lo. Todos o conheciam. O que me surpreendeu foi o que tinha acontecido com ele. Eu soube que, depois de ele ter fugido do Santuário, viveu como um ladrão. Ele tinha certa fama, conseguia roubar boa quantidade de dinheiro. Mas ninguém sabia qual era o destino do lucro."

"Ele não gastava?"

"Não. Na verdade, ele continuava tão miserável quanto antes. A história dele era de fato muito curiosa. Quando eu o encontrei, fiquei ainda mais chocado. Ele já não tinha mãos, pois foram arrancadas. Ele tinha sido capturado e punido publicamente. Sem mãos... e sem a língua. Ele não podia mais se comunicar com as pessoas. Estava vivendo como um mendigo, num estado lastimável."

"Que horror, Sísifo..."

"Além disso, ele também estava bem doente. Um homem me disse que ele já estava condenado, que lhe restavam apenas poucos dias de vida. Então eu pensei que tirar a vida dele era também um ato de misericórdia. Fui até ele e expliquei sua situação. Mas ele me implorou para que eu não o matasse, mesmo lhe restando alguns dias. Então eu resolvi esperar. Foi por ter feito essa decisão que essa missão não saiu de minha mente."

"O que aconteceu em seguida, Sísifo?"

"Eu o acompanhei por três dias. E o motivo de ele ter pedido para eu não matá-lo era porque ele trabalhava, como um burro de carga. Era o único trabalho que conseguia fazer. Ao final do dia, um dia sacrificado, ele pegava o dinheiro pela boca e levava para a filha dele, que era uma menina cega. Ela passava o dia mendigando. Por três dias, eu o acompanhei, vendo-o trabalhar com o restante das forças por ela. No último dia, quando terminou de dar o último passo para receber, caiu morto. Eu disse que levaria o dinheiro para a filha dele, mas o homem recusou-se a pagar. Eu o peguei, levei-o até a filha e dei-lhe o meu dinheiro. Expliquei o que houve. Ela então me contou que o dinheiro que ele tinha roubado fora para pagar um suposto tratamento que na verdade não passara de um golpe. Para piorar, ele foi pego e punido. Pode imaginar isso, Athena-sama? Ele passou um ano inteiro puxando carroças feito um animal e carregando algumas moedas na boca até a filha, que eram até menos do que ela conseguia com mendicância. Não podia ajudá-la, mal conseguia alimentá-la e nem conversar com ela podia. Essa missão nunca mais saiu de minha mente."

Sasha baixou o olhar, cabisbaixa. Sísifo sorriu-lhe.

"Perdoe-me, Athena-sama. Eu deveria ter contado algo mais alegre, não? Foi a primeira coisa que veio à minha mente."

"Não... Não foi uma escolha ruim. De certa forma... me fez lembrar de coisas ruins que também aconteciam na minha cidade..."

"Elas são mais comuns do que se imagina. Mas... Quando eu pensei sobre a história desse condenado... Eu acabei me identificando um pouco com ele e a filha dele."

"Você, Sísifo?"

"Sabe o que é ter alguém que deu a vida para que você pudesse seguir adiante e não poder fazer nada em troca? Quando essa pessoa mais precisa de você, você não pode fazer absolutamente nada por ela? Isso já aconteceu comigo. Eu me vejo um pouco na figura daquele homem. Quando alguém que você ama fica doente, e a única coisa que você pode fazer é conversar com ela por breves momentos..."

"Eh?!"

Sasha ficou imediatamente corada, e Sísifo enfim percebera o que tinha dito.

"Ah! Athena-sama, não é isso que eu... Se bem que... É, é a mesma situação."

"Está falando de mim, Sísifo?"

Sísifo não respondeu. Percebeu outro motivo de estar tão desesperado com aquela gripe. Sorriu para ela.

"Ah... É. É sim."

Sabia que também devia estar tão corado com ela. Ainda se perguntava por que tinha respondido aquilo para a sua deusa. Sentiu-se culpado. Mas talvez fosse melhor daquele jeito.

"É... Eu fiquei morto de preocupação quando soube que tinha adoecido."

Sasha riu baixinho e respondeu:

"É só uma gripe, Sísifo. Eu não vou morrer com isso, sabe?"

"É... Eu sei sim."

"Vamos, pode contar mais histórias? Ah... será que podia contar uma história alegre agora?"

"Sim, Athena-sama", respondeu, sentindo uma dor no peito. Tentou ignorá-la. "Bem, vejamos... Contarei uma mais tranquila. Ah, teve a vez em que eu sem querer encontrei, no meio de uma missão, o cachorro perdido que o pai de minha serva na época criava... Essa já é uma história bem feliz... Aconteceu que, antes de eu ir para a minha missão, fui convidado para jantar na casa da minha serva. Eu até acabei passando a noite ali, brincando com os irmãozinhos dela. Por isso, para não perder tempo, decidi seguir direto na minha missão, que seria em outra cidade."

"Qual era a missão?"

"Investigar um templo abandonado, que tinha sido construído para Ares. Apenas isso. Tudo transcorreu muito bem. Quando eu comecei a voltar, notei que havia um cachorro me seguindo. Eu percebi que aquele cachorro era exatamente como as crianças me descreveram. E o curioso era que ele me seguiu por mais de uma hora. Eu o chamei, dei-lhe comida e levei-o para a casa do pai dela. E não é que era mesmo o cachorro deles?"

Sasha riu.

"O cheiro da casa deles ficou em você, Sísifo."

"Pois é. Foi uma coincidência e tanto, mas achei incrível como ele não se esqueceu do cheiro de casa. Até o grande mestre achou graça quando leu o meu relatório."

"Deve ter sido uma missão divertida."

"Bem, foi bem melhor do que as outras, eu não nego."

Apesar de não dizer nada, Sasha parecia mais relaxada que antes. Sísifo notou que ela fazia o possível para suprimir o bocejo, mas por nada no mundo estragaria o descanso necessário de sua deusa.

"Athena-sama, não quer tentar dormir um pouco? Se a conversa está boa, eu fico feliz em ser útil, mas... sua saúde é prioridade. Se tem sono, deve dormir."

"Que pena... E eu achando que podia te enganar..."

"Não sou enganado tão fácil", respondeu, rindo. "Nós conversaremos de novo em outra ocasião. Tente dormir."

"Sim. Obrigada, Sísifo."

Ele ficou em silêncio, tomando cuidado até com a própria respiração. Para a febre, nada melhor que dormir e descansar. Assim, para ela, a doença seria curada mais rápido.

Pensou em sair de lá e voltar para casa. Mas não o fez. Sasha queria que ele ficasse ali a noite inteira, fazendo o papel de Tenma no orfanato. Ela precisava que alguém continuasse ao seu lado, independente da situação. Ao menos isso era algo que ele podia fazer.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
